Atrapado
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Estaba atrapado dentro de su propio destino, obligado a ser el mago real de un rey ante el cual, no se quería arrodillar. (Merthur no correspondido. Mención de Mergana y otras parejas)


**— ATRAPADO —**

* * *

La relación del rey Arturo con su mago Merlín siempre fue sonada. Realmente estrecha a pesar de pertenecer a mundos diferentes, corría el rumor de que Merlín había nacido únicamente para servir al mejor rey de todos los tiempos, y eso no era una mentira, aunque el mago no estaría dispuesto a decirlo con palabras nunca. Verles era extraño, como se habían conocido cuando eran dos jóvenes de 20 años, cuya nueva vida como adultos les quedaba realmente grande. No era extraño ver a Merlín en el cepo en esos tiempos, por haber discutido y contestarle mal a su príncipe, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Que suerte la que tenía ese siervo porque no le pasaran cosas peores, quien se atrevería a decir que ese pobre don nadie había nacido para guiar al príncipe hacía un mañana mucho mejor. Tal vez él mismo, porque lo sabía, aunque la misión no le agradaba del todo. Ahora las broncas entre ambos seguían resonando entre los muros del castillo. Ya no había cepos, de hecho, ahora era mucho más fácil ver al, oh, todo poderoso, rey Arturo y a toda su Mesa Redonda bajar la cabeza en sumisión cada vez que el hombre mágico alzaba la voz en descontento, porque no habían seguido sus instrucciones.

 _¿Es qué no comprendeis qué lo hago por vuestro bien? ¡¿Cuántas veces se os tiene que advertir?! ¡Teneros a vos es incluso peor que tener un hijo! ¡Sois una autentica imbecilidad real y siempre lo vais a ser! ¡Claro, como siempre aparece Merlín para sacaros las castañas del fuego, que importa si hacéis enfadar al rey vecino! ¡Me encantaría veros arreglar vuestras trifulcas sin mi ayuda, eso si sería de leyenda!_

Muchos salían corriendo cada vez que escuchaban que el Mago había amanecido, de nuevo, enfadado con el rey y solo respiraban tranquilos cuando ambos terminaban haciendo las paces entre lágrimas y asegurando lo contentos que estaban porque el otro no estuviese demasiado herido. Sin embargo, los que les conocían ya desde esos inicios, simplemente se reían no demasiado disimuladamente y apostaban cuanto tardaría su señor en arrodillarse ante Merlín suplicando clemencia esa vez. Gwaine siempre ganaba esas apuestas. Porque cuando eres el mejor amigo del Mago Real, siempre acabas entablando lazos con ciertos hechiceros que te pueden decir el futuro cercano, por ser un caballero gracioso y agradable.

Puede que para Gales y el resto del mundo Arturo fuese todo un héroe, pero dentro de las murallas de Camelot era imposible no conocer la realidad. El Mago Real tenía más poder sobre el rey que incluso la mismísima reina, lo cual siempre era origen de habladurías, pues era realmente sospechoso que tras tantos años de dícese feliz matrimonio, no le hubiesen dado ni un solo príncipe al reino. Corría el rumor de que la reina Gwen había perdido todo interés en su esposo, habiendo comenzado a tontear así con un caballero de la Mesa Redonda. Eso reducía el número de sospechosos a más de 50 repartidos por toda Inglaterra y a Arturo no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Dormía con esa bella mujer, diosa de ébano, todas las noches. Se sentaba a su lado en el trono, en el Gran Salón y el comedor privado. Podía sentir perfectamente el cordial frío manando de ella hacía su persona. Sin embargo él nunca miró a ninguno de sus caballeros con sospecha, nunca avasalló a preguntas a la reina y siempre la dejaba vivir su vida. O al menos es lo que él decía, la verdad es que no le había dado libertades, si no que la había descuidado. Con mucho.

Cuando se trataba de Merlín, sin embargo, Arturo era otro hombre, al lado de él estaba lleno de vida y de un fuego que su esposa siempre apagaba con su presencia. Se rumoreaba que, en su juventud, Arturo se había enamorado del que antaño fuera su sirviente, al igual que le había sucedido a la reina cuando no era más que una plebeya, pero que este había rechazado los sentimientos de ambos. Gwen encontró consuelo en los brazos del príncipe, pero se sospecha que él nunca pudo recuperarse de ese golpe. Todos los caballeros habían sido testigos alguna vez del fuego en los ojos del dícese clemente rey, mirando a sir. Gwaine como si quisiera atravesarlo con una espada, cada vez que el caballero se acercaba a pasar el tiempo libre con su Mago Real. Debería agradarle que su mejor aliado y protector y uno de sus mejores caballeros fuesen tan amigos, o cuanto menos no importarle, pero la verdad es que no era así. Arturo estaba enterado de que Gwaine siempre había sabido del don de Merlín, cuando él era totalmente ignorante de ello. Le molestaba más de lo que debería, que Merlín se hubiese abierto con el desagradable sujeto que había sido el Caballero Verde en esos tiempos y no con él, su príncipe. ¿Tan gruesa era la línea de rango que les separaba? ¿Su sirviente había sido capaz de llamarle de todo menos bonito, para después permitirse atraparle entre sus brazos, como lo haría con un amigo de la misma clase social, pero nunca decirle "soy mago"? Y con Gwaine _sí_ lo hizo. Lo _seguía_ haciendo. Como juntos podían hablar de cosas serías y a la vez de la más mínima tontería y reírse como dos críos pequeños y verdulear como viejas. Una cara que hacía años que el mago había dejado de mostrarle a él.

 _A Merlín le importo._ Se repetía, sin embargo, pues le conocía al dedillo, también de sus sentimientos hacía cierta bruja de ojos verdes, cabello de ébano y traidora como ninguna. Merlín seguía anhelando la simple presencia de Lady Morgana por los pasillos del palacio, por todo Camelot, en su vida entera. Pero Morgana estaba lejos, donde Merlín había elegido quedarse y servirle a él.

 _Me eligió a mi._ Se repetía Arturo, una y otra vez. _Estaba enamorado de Morgana, pero aun así escogió protegerme de ella._

Y tan solo ese único hecho hacía al rey levantarse de buen humor todas las mañanas, pelear con honor y bravura, siempre tomando las mejores decisiones (bueno, Merlín las tomaba, él las llevaba a cabo) y siempre tenía tiempo a invitar a su esposa a dar largos paseos por los jardines de palacio, aunque eso se había vuelto más como dos amigos pasando tiempo juntos que como dos esposos, no dejaba de disfrutarlo, porque Gwen era bella e inteligente y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con su ingenio, porque le recordaba que Merlín se encontraba dentro de sus filas. El que le había escogido a él, al imbécil real.

Arturo vivía en una burbuja de gloria, que muy pronto iba a explotar, cuando uno de los magos que ya podían mostrar el rostro libremente en la pacífica Camelot, sin temor a ser asesinado, se acercó a Merlín, para ellos conocido como Emrys, el héroe representante de los que poseían magia, en un evento social y se atrevió a preguntarle la gran duda que asolaba al reino. ¿Por qué apostó por Arturo? ¿Qué le hizo ver que el príncipe no iba a ser como su padre? ¿Cómo supo qué iba a ser tan grande cuándo todavía no era nada?

Y Merlín, pobre de él, siempre tan sincero, siempre sin filtro, siempre de pensar las cosas después de decirlas, contestó lo peor que los oídos del rubio monarca podrían escuchar.

— No quería ayudarle, estaba obligado a ello —tal vez si se dio cuenta de que Arturo se encontraba detrás de él, tal vez no, el caso es que el rey se excuso y desapareció de la vista, muy para la preocupación de su esposa.

— My Lord —Gwen abrió la puerta de los aposentos que compartían juntos, acercándose a su esposo cabizbajo al borde de la cama de matrimonio—. ¿Te sientes indispuesto?

— Han sido más de 10 años... —contestó él. La reina le miró sin entender, por lo cual se explicó mejor— Llevo siendo rey más de 10 años, Gwen querida, y todo este tiempo he vivido engañado pensando que Merlin me ayudó a recuperar el trono por si mismo.

— Oh, querido... —ella posó la mano en su hombro y luego le abrazó— Con los años Merlín se ha vuelto un hombre muy misterioso, quien sabrá lo que pasa por su mente, queda muy poco del sirviente adorable mente torpe al que conocimos.

— Yo si sé que es lo que pasa por su mente —aseguró el rey, veneno en su voz—: Morgana.

— Bueno, sí, es posible —concedió la reina—. Ella continúa viva en algún lugar, cualquier día puede volver y poner en riesgo tu vida.

— ¡¿Crees qué es eso lo qué le preocupa?! —saltó Arturo, celos corroyendo sus venas— Él _la ama._ Recuerdo como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que Morgana le dirigía la palabra. Era como vez a un perro de la calle persiguiendo un hueso imposible para él.

— Recuerdo esos tiempos —asintió Gwen—. Era divertido verte celoso porque ella le daba a Merlín la atención que a ti siempre te negó.

— Sí, eso era otra. _Su amiguismo,_ como se andaban secreteando cosas a cada rato y lo mucho que a ella le agradaba la presencia de Merlín. Por algún tiempo llegué a pensar que eran amantes —confesó.

— ¿Creías que Lady Morgana se acostaba con tu sirviente y nunca dijiste nada? —se sorprendió Gwen.

— Oh, vamos, querida, no me digas que tú no lo sospechabas.

— Yo era una sirvienta, no el príncipe —dijo ella, sin negar pero tampoco confirmando nada.

— ¿Y de qué que habría servido acusarles, de todas formas? Yo también estaba perdido en la belleza de una dama a la que no debería haber notado —le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, antes de besar la frente de su esposa con ternura.

Ella suspiró.

— Morgana estaba enamorada de Merlín —confirmó—. Cuando Uther vivía ella siempre lloraba en mis brazos la tragedia de estar enamorada de un sirviente. Se le caía el cabello de la preocupación cada vez que os sucedía algo a ambos y con frecuencia tenía pesadillas donde Merlín moría en sus brazos. Me lo decía todo. De haber llegado a tener algo con él, yo lo sabría. No ocurrió.

Arturo no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

— Mujeres teníais que ser —sonrió, pero entonces notó algo en los ojos de su esposa—. ¿Hay algo que te estás callando?

— Ella sufría de... intensos dolores.

— ¿Morgana? —Arturo parpadeó— Imposible, siempre estuvo sana como un roble, tenía un color estupendo...

— Sabía fingir muy bien, pero no era así. Gaius le recetó una medicina que Merlín siempre me daba a mi para que yo se la diese a ella cada noche.

— ¿Por qué no se la entregaba él mismo? —Arturo fruncio el entrecejo.

— Querido, la medicina de Gaius estaba hecha con magia —confesó—. Los dolores que sufría Morgana eran por culpa de su magia negra, ella la rechazaba continuamente, así que sus poderes iban en su contra.

Arturo se quedó callado por un momento.

— ¿Y tú sabías eso?

Gwen negó.

— No hasta hace algunos años.

— ¡Merlín la protegía! —exclamó con odio.

— No —ella negó con la cabeza—, la ayudaba para protegerte a ti. Todo lo que Merlín hacía era siempre por ti.

Arturo dio vueltas por la habitación, procesando lo recién descubierto.

— ¿Por mi? ¿Por qué demonios iba a hacerlo por mi?

— Sí, por ti. Trató muchas veces de cambiar el destino que decía que Morgana mataría a tu padre.

— Para proteger el honor de _ella_ —escupió él—. ¿Qué no lo ves, Gwen? Más de 10 años en los que consideraba a Merlín mi mejor amigo más que mi sirviente. Creía que para él era lo mismo, pero ¿le has oído hace un momento? _No quería_ ayudarme.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, lleno de ira tanto como de tristeza.

— My Lord, Merlín te ama, estabais destinados —aseguró—. Puede que no fuera así al principio, pero así es ahora, eres lo más importante, para él y para Camelot, el único sustento, ya que no tienes herederos.

Esta vez fue el turno de la reina para quedar cabizbaja y con mirada compungida. Arturo le levantó el rostro con un dedo bajo su barbilla.

— Vamos, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, no es tu culpa ser estéril.

— Siempre podría haberlo intentado... con magia.

— ¿La misma magia que mató a mi madre? —le tomó las manos, negando con la cabeza— No, Gwen, no quiero cambiarte por un hijo, no podría dejarte morir y no verte nunca más. Te amo demasiado.

— ¿Me amáis? —preguntó ella mirandole fijamente a los ojos— ¿O me amabais?

Él movió la cabeza ligeramente y le soltó las manos, como si estás quemasen.

— Supongo que soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir, aun sabiendo que tu corazón ya no me pertenece.

A lo mejor eso mismo le pasaba también con Merlín.

— Ve a hablar con Merlín —dijo la reina—. Seguro no es más que un malentendido.

Pero en realidad, nada era seguro.

* * *

Arturo no fue a hablar con el mago, sin embargo, hasta que días después pilló por los pasillos del palacio y la ciudadela el rumor de que habían visto salir a sir. Gwaine de los aposentos del Mago Real muy temprano en la mañana, con aire sospechoso.

Conociendolos a ambos, seguro su caballero estaría riéndose a mandíbula batiente de esos rumores y llamaría a Merlín "amorcito" y cosas parecidas por semanas, solo por hacer la broma. Mientras Merlín fingiría que no los escucha o que no le afectan, y le reiría la broma a Gwaine como si le encontrase la gracia, pero en realidad estaría comiendose la cabeza las 24 horas... A no ser, claro, que fuesen verdad. Entonces un pinchazo y unas ganas terribles de vomitar hirieron al rey. Y no eran celos, no se puede tener celos cuando crees que has sido derrotado totalmente, antes incluso de empezar a luchar. Arturo tenía ganas de poner las cartas sobre la mesa en el asunto de "la nueva pareja favorita del reino". Una acuciante necesidad que nunca tuvo con los rumores que asolaban su propio matrimonio.

Tal vez era el momento de admitirse a si mismo que lo que sentía por su reina se había agotado hace mucho y su corazón buscaba desesperamente el consuelo de los brazos del mago real. Porque Merlín siempre había estado ahí cuando algo no le salía como quería, para hacerle la realidad mucho más dulce de lo que en realidad era. Pero no iba a admitirlo a ante Gwaine, obvio no, porque ese valiente mentecato era muy bueno para la acción, y muy poco dado para tomarse en serio las cosas, y Arturo no quería acabar partiendole la jeta a uno de sus mejores caballeros. Así que fue con Merlín, y como era costumbre en él, entró en los aposentos del mago sin llamar, porque era el jodido rey y todas las estancias del palacio eran suyas.

— Buenas noches, _Majestad_ —el oji azul de graciosas orejas no dijo la palabra con respeto, pero si con la confianza que le daba conocerse desde hace años, y también haberse pasado todos esos años salvandole el cuello.

"Estás vivo gracias a mi" —Merlín no necesitaba decirlo para que las palabras entraran siempre en la mente del rubio cada vez que le veía.

— No es de noche —dijo el de sangre real, tomando asiento en la mesa en la que estaba sentado el hombre mágico, repasando uno de sus volúmenes de magia.

Casi parecía que le había estado esperando.

— Pero anochecera pronto y creo que acierto al decir que esto se va alargar —aseguró mirándole por primera vez desde que entró y cerrando el libro.

Resultaba increíble que el torpe joven que se tropezaba con sus propios pies y el hombre que manaba calma y sabiduría, aun conservando su cabello negro y ni un solo centímetro de vello facial, fuesen la misma persona.

— ¿A qué le llamas "esto", Merlín?

— A cualquiera que sea la duda por la que has venido a mi y por la que tengo que decirte, de alguna manera, que te equivocas, para que luego no me escuches.

— Sigues enfadado.

— Muy perspicaz, Majestad, más no contigo —el mago se levantó y miró por la ventana de piedra al infinito que empezaba a mostrar un color naranja—. Mordred ha escapado de nuevo.

— Lo sé, estaba presente cuando usó su asquerosa magia para escapar.

Aun sin verle el rostro Arturo supo que su mirada azul se estaba oscureciendo.

— Le vi decirte algo al oído, ¿qué fue? ¿Qué te dijo?

El rey tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar.

— Me dio nombres, uno solo en verdad. Me dijo con quien me engañaba Gwen —Merlin se giró hacía él—. Es Lancelot, ese cabrón está vivo.

No hubo ni un signo de sorpresa en el rostro del mago y, la verdad, es que eso tampoco sorprendió al rey.

— Pero tú lo sabías —aseguró el rey—. Apuesto a que siempre lo has sabido.

— Lo sé todo sobre lo que te afecte —asintió Merlín—. Nací para salvaguardar tu destino.

Le recordó. Merlín, el mejor mago del mundo, el creado desde la magia únicamente para proteger al príncipe creado a través de la misma. Solo eso. Nada más. No importaba lo que quisiera, estaba obligado a consagrar su vida a Arturo.

 _No olvides Emrys, que eres el verdadero héroe, Arturo es solo el arma que debes utilizar. Contra ella y contra su hijo. Solo así los magos seremos libres._

— También para protegerme, pero no hiciste nada en contra de Mordred.

— No te tocó un pelo.

— Pero lo _deseaba_ —dijo el rey—. Viste su rostro, Merlín, sus ojos... Esa asquerosa mirada. Ahora me parece imposible que esos ojos me recordasen a los tuyos alguna vez...

— Él solo desea desestabilizarte, Arturo, los poderes de Mordred superan incluso a los míos, solo tú puedes pararle, él lo sabe y trata de atacarte psicológicamente, no escuches sus palabras envenenadas.

— Es difícil no escuchar palabras que te dicen la verdad —negó el rubio y luego miró a su Mago Real a los ojos—. No, me mientes, y lo peor es que también te estás mintiendo a ti mismo.

Ahora, Merlín se sintió atacado.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

— Él no es más poderoso que tú —se levantó y tomó a Merlín por los hombros—. Nadie puede ser más poderoso que tú, eres Merlín por el amor de Dios.

Eso debió alagarle, pero lo cierto es que no lo hizo.

— Arturo, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?

— Ayudame a acabar con Mordred.

— Ya lo hago.

— ¡¿Quedándote impasible, dejando que se acerque a mi de esa manera?!

— Mordred es mago, pero es mortal, y sobretodo, joven. Tú mismo podrías haberle atravesado con tu espada, pero no lo hiciste —Merlín suspiró—. No puedo cambiar el destino, Arturo, mi propia magia no me lo permite.

— ¿Y cuál es mi destino? ¿Qué Mordred me mate?

El rey no lo dijo en serio, pero la mirada desolada en los ojos de Merlín le dijo que, efectivamente, había acertado, y el shock fue tal que el rey se sentó.

— Solo una persona puede matarle y es él mismo. Pero solo la culpabilidad de tener las manos manchadas con tu sangre le llevará al suicidio.

Así estaba decidido y escrito, y no lo podía cambiar. Toda su vida había estado obligado a proteger a Arturo, y ahora que deseaba protegerle a él y al único chico que conservaba el mundo como recuerdo de Morgana con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hacerlo, porque aunque lo hiciera, el destino encontraría otra forma de arrebatarselos y reírse en su cara, como ya lo hizo en anteriores ocasiones.

Merlín esperaba una reacción explosiva, tal vez que el rubio volcase la mesa diciendo que no se dejaría matar sin luchar, por el contrarió le miró como si fuera lo único que no podía alcanzar en un mundo donde todo le pertenecía.

— Vieron a Gwaine salir de tu habitación el otro día.

Definitivamente el pelinegro no se esperaba ese cambio de tema y forjó una expresión de asco.

— La gente tiene mucho tiempo libre para inventar cosas que no son, si vas a reírte tú también, venga, adelante.

— No me hace gracia —aseguró el rey—, pero me gustaría que los rumores fuesen ciertos.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Arturo se levantó, decisión en sus ojos.

— Eso significaría que puedes sacar a Morgana de tu mente —y eso sería simplemente genial, pero no tan fácil.

Merlín se encogió en el sitio, pillado, ciertamente no había podido sacarse a la ojiverde de la cabeza, ni aun tras más de diez años, aun ni siquiera sabiendo que falleció y que por eso Mordred buscaba terminar con la venganza que ella comenzó, tal y como estaba escrito que pasaría. Iba a decir algo para defenderse, pero de un rápido movimiento Arturo se hizo dueño de sus labios, sin que él pudiera esquivarlo y sin hacer nada más allá que abrir grandes sus ojos en shock. _Eso_ si que definitivamente no estaba escrito.

El contacto no duró mucho porque el mismo Arturo se sentía incómodo al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, aunque él le estuviese entregando su alma entera.

— No hace falta que digas nada, no volverá a ocurrir —le dijo a su Mago Real, que era totalmente incapaz de reaccionar—. Solo necesitaba hacerlo, al menos una vez.

Era un duro golpe saber que durante toda su vida en realidad él había sido la dama en apuros de todo el cuento, y que el mago que le había salvado de su propia destrucción no lo había hecho por amor. Si no porque estaba obligado a hacerlo. Merlín había nacido ya con unas esposas que le ataban al príncipe libertador de la magia, unas que solo se romperían cuando Arturo caiga finalmente contra la magia negra de Mordred.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Arturo salió detrás del mago oscuro, una búsqueda que le llevó hasta la Isla de Bruma conocida como Avalon.

En cuanto Merlín se enteró de lo que ese idiota impulsivo había hecho, fue enseguida tras él, pero fue tarde. El rubio ya yacía muerto en medio de la niebla y Mordred se había colgado a si mismo de un árbol cercano, sus ojos azules para siempre abiertos y mostrando el terror más puro por lo que la magia de Morgana le había obligado a hacer, después de todo, el chico no había sido más que una marioneta del destino, al igual que él. El mejor mago del mundo jamás creyó que la libertad pudiera sentirse tan horrible y amarga como esa noche. Al final de cuentas, seguiría siempre atrapado por si mismo toda su vida eterna esperando por la vuelta de Arturo, ese que buscó la muerte porque él fuese feliz. No porque tuviera la obligación de esperarle, si no porque era lo que más deseaba, para agradecerle como en verdad se merecía por haberle dado la mejor vida que jamás podría soñar. A él y a todos los magos.

Es cierto lo que dice la leyenda, el rey Arturo fue fácilmente vencido por Mordred, debido a una terrible pena de amor que había envenenado el corazón del rey más leal de todos y mermado totalmente sus habilidades de lucha. Pero contrario a lo que todos creen, no fue la infidelidad de su reina lo que le arrastró a tan nefasto fin. Si no que el Mago Real que había nacido de la misma magia que él para compartir una misma vida y para protegerle, no correspondía a su amor eterno.


End file.
